


the sehlat has been fed

by lorcaswhisky (aristofranes)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, With fangs, in which sehlats are just huge cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristofranes/pseuds/lorcaswhisky
Summary: The age-old story of pet vs. owner. With added six-inch fangs.





	the sehlat has been fed

The fearsome _sehlat_ held his victim aloft, the cloth of her tunic pinned between his terrible claws.

Dangling several feet above the ground, the tiny human giggled.

“I-Chaya,” Sarek intoned, without looking up from his work. “You have already dined sufficiently this evening. Threatening to eat the children will not persuade me that you require further sustenance.”

I-Chaya's growl in reply was small, but full of betrayal.

Thwarted, he placed Michael safely back on the ground with a huff.

Pinned to the replicator, in Amanda's neat handwriting, the note read:

 

_The sehlat has been fed._

_Don't listen to his bullshit._

**Author's Note:**

> I [doodled tiny!Michael and I-Chaya](https://lorcaswhisky.tumblr.com/post/177878170672/lorcaswhisky-aristofranes-i-chaya-was-often) and now I can't get them out of my brain, send help.


End file.
